1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic vibration bonding method for bonding metal portions to be bonded of a first member to metal portions to be bonded of a second member with ultrasonic vibration transmitted to a resonator from a transducer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has already been known that an ultrasonic vibration bonding method is used when an IC chip called "flip chip" or "bare chip" or an LSI package called "BGA" as a semiconductor device is to be mounted on the surface of a circuit board. That is, gold or solder bumps formed on the surface of an IC chip or LSI package are placed upon gold or solder bumps formed on the surface of a circuit board, the IC chip or LSI package is located on a bonding working portion side of a resonator, the circuit board is located on a mounting table side of an ultrasonic vibration bonding apparatus, and the IC chip or LSI package and the circuit board are sandwiched between the resonator and the mounting table by pressure. In this state, the portions to be bonded of the first member and the second member are bonded together with ultrasonic vibration transmitted to the resonator from the transducer.